


[Mis] Communication

by Zahaki



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M, Malos entendidos ¿o no?, Random & Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahaki/pseuds/Zahaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA] Todo está en cómo lo dices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Mis] Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[mis]communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600694) by [Shinkirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou). 



> Como dije en el resumen, esta es una traducción autorizada por Shinkirou. Pueden encontrar la versión original en esta página, bajo el mismo nombre en la sección de FFIX.
> 
> Me hubiera gustado colocar este fic en la sección de FFIX pero en vista de que se desarrolla bajo el universo de Dissidia, me pareció lo correcto colocarlo acá. No tengo mucho que agregar, sólo esperar que puedan disfrutar de este desarrollo tan lindo (porque sí, es lindo).
> 
> Disclaimer: Dissidia Final Fantasy y Final Fantasy V, VIII y IX pertenecen a Square Enix.

**[Mis] Communication**

**By Shinkirou (Traducción: Zahaki)**

 

Squall estaba inquieto desde el primer momento en el que Kuja apareció, sólo sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Podía tener que ver con el hecho de que éste nunca se quedaba durante mucho tiempo (sólo aparece de la nada, arrastra a Zidane a un lado para decirle algo útil y desaparece). El moreno no puede dejar de preguntarse si Kuja está jugando el papel de doble agente y aunque sus advertencias no les han llevado por el camino equivocado, controla su lengua y observa en silencio.

 

Sin embargo, hay otra cosa que le molesta y es el cómo Zidane se muestra tan contento cada vez que Kuja sale a su encuentro. No hay nada malo en estar feliz por supuesto, pero la flagrante alegría del rubio le supuso casi una sorpresa. Y es así cuando un buen día; con tanta naturalidad como le sea posible (que probablemente de natural no tiene nada, pero da igual), decide preguntarle—Entonces, ¿cuál es el acuerdo entre Kuja y tú?

 

Zidane sólo parpadea como si no entendiera la pregunta y frunce el ceño mientras que Squall se pregunta si tocó alguna vena invisible pero el cuestionado al parecer lo supera con la suficiente rapidez a pesar de que parece algo triste cuando responde: "Nos hicimos _buenos_ amigos."

 

...Tenía  que reconocer que eso no era exactamente lo que esperaba. Cuando le pregunta a Bartz su opinión al respecto, éste se muestra muy sorprendido con su inquietud.

 

— ¿Qué crees que quiso decir con eso? —Le pregunta el castaño con los ojos muy abiertos para luego mirar hacia el sentido opuesto—Quiero decir, supongo que es asunto nuestro...

 

Squall se encoge de hombros como si no hubiera pedido la opinión de  Bartz porque él mismo no _sabía_ lo que Zidane había querido decir. Aún así, incluso el castaño se encoge de hombros, es obvio que no pensarán demasiado en ello en los próximos días o lo que cuenta como días en ese mundo hasta que Kuja aparece, otra vez.

 

Ambos observan inmediatamente a Zidane en lugar de mantener sus ojos fijos en el hechicero como de costumbre. Ahora que están buscando, notan que el rubio está exageradamente cerca de Kuja. Y más que eso, Kuja parece que simplemente lo tolera pero nunca devuelve el gesto al menor. Zidane tira de la manga de Kuja y el mayor mira hacia él vacilante hasta que su característica molestia se suaviza y desaparece. Zidane hace caso omiso de ella, y le pregunta— ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más esta vez?

 

Kuja sacude la cabeza, pero no intenta apartar a Zidane de su manga. Aún así, hay algo al respecto que fastidia a Squall. Quizás es la aceptación, el cómo Kuja simplemente renuncia a tratar de dejar a Zidane. Cuando mira a Bartz, éste se estremece y jadea silenciosamente— ¿Deberíamos dejarlos a solas?

 

Squall se encoge de hombros y Kuja finalmente parece recordar que están presentes porque levanta la vista de Zidane (que todavía no ha soltado su manga) y les dice que Artemisa ("la arpía molesta") y Emperador ("el tonto engreído corto de visión del futuro") parecen estar trabajando juntos, y que -Squall en particular- debe tener cuidado, así como aquel que es oponente de Emperador.

 

Se compromete a pasarle el mensaje a Firion y luego la atención de Kuja se pierde de ellos y cae de nuevo en Zidane cuando mira hacia abajo. El rubio sólo dice mientras tira infantilmente de su ropa—Oh vamooos, puedes quedarte un poco más ¿no? Siempre te vas tan rápido y tardas una eternidad en volver.

 

Kuja suspira y Squall le hace un movimiento a Bartz para irse—Zidane, deberías estar consciente de que puedo cuidar de mí mismo perfectamente...

 

Bartz asiente, aparentemente sintiendo lo mismo que Squall; e interviene—Hey Zidane, busquemos a Firion y entreguémosle el mensaje de Kuja. ¿De acuerdo?

 

Zidane vuelve la mirada a ellos y les asiente antes de sonreírle a Kuja—Bueno, ahora no puedes dejarlos. No correrías el riesgo de que me atacaran, ¿no es así?

 

Squall y Bartz hacen su salida no muy convencidos después de atrapar a Kuja dándoles una mirada un tanto asesina, porque si las historias de Zidane son verdaderas, Kuja no es exactamente el tipo de persona que quiere molestar.

 

O al menos, ellos no quieren quedarse por eso.

 

No se alejan demasiado aunque ambos saben que Kuja no se arriesgará a que ataquen a Zidane, no es como si antes hubieran ido por caminos separados. Y es sólo cuestión de minutos antes de que el ladrón vuelva corriendo hacia ellos, sonriendo ampliamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 

Squall mira a Bartz y éste mueve  la cabeza. Su asunto o no, realmente necesitaban resolver eso. Squall aún no confía en Kuja y no quieren que Zidane salga lastimado y es por eso que Bartz empieza—Así que, _umm_ … ¿Ustedes dos conversaron sobre algo más…? ¿Colaboran más allá de sus diferencias?

 

Zidane parpadea inclinando la cabeza, mostrando una imagen de absoluta confusión— ¿Qué quieres decir?

 

Bartz tose y Squall vagamente considera sentir lástima por dejarle este extraño trabajo, pero no es como si cualquier otra persona lo pudiera saber con certeza y realmente necesitan saber lo que está pasando. Bartz intenta de nuevo: — Ya sabes… contigo y Kuja. ¿Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad entre ustedes dos?

 

La ceja de Zidane se arquea con incredulidad— ¿Por qué piensan que algo andaba mal? —los miró sorprendido para dar paso a la confusión y casi al instante mostró un gesto de preocupación— ¡¿Estaba lesionado o algo?!

 

Squall niega al mismo tiempo que Bartz responde— No, no es nada de eso. Es sólo que ya sabes… parecías muy feliz cuando apareció, sólo me preguntaba si Kuja y tú hablaron _otras cosas_.

 

Ahora Zidane está evidentemente ceñudo—Uh, realmente no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. ¿Por qué necesitaría "hablar otras cosas" con Kuja? En serio chicos, ¿notaron algo que yo no noté?

 

Squall no puede soportar más esas indirectas que no les llevan a ninguna parte y les hacen perder el tiempo por lo que se interpone antes de Bartz pueda intentarlo de nuevo—Lo que quiere decir es que si ustedes ‘se reconciliaron y besaron’ o lo que sea que necesitaban hacer.

 

Hubo un silencio absoluto durante unos segundos mientras Zidane los observaba; al parecer sin comprender...

 

...Y luego se echó a reír histéricamente. En poco tiempo, se dobló en el suelo sosteniendo su estómago y tratando de atrapar enormes bocanadas de aire cada pocos segundos. Trató de hablar aunque todo lo que salieron fueron jadeos incomprensibles a causa de su risa. Y así se mantuvo durante unos minutos mientras que Squall y Bartz se quedaron allí de pie, intercambiando torpes miradas, preguntándose si lo rompieron o algo antes de que éste se calme lo suficiente—Ustedes piensan... piensan que Kuja y yo... ¡Oh, no puedo, me duele!

 

En este punto, hay lágrimas en sus ojos de tanto reír y Squall irritado está decidido a darle una patada en la espalda, pero luego Zidane lucha por sentarse mientras sacude la cabeza—No, quiero decir... Oh, lo siento. Ustedes dos pensaron eso... — tosió y se enjugó los ojos para intentarlo de nuevo, jadeando en busca de aire cada pocas palabras —No, Kuja y yo no estamos -y nunca estuvimos-  _juntos_. Oh, chicos, han estado pensando eso por lo que dije... Bueno, no. Quiero decir que sólo nos hicimos mejores amigos que _enemigos_ , no eso... —gesteó con la mano y rió suavemente — no eso que pensaban que _éramos_.

 

Bartz se ve casi tan avergonzado como siente Squall pero Zidane todavía se está riendo cada pocos segundos, por lo que es obvio que él no está ofendido, sólo divertido por su error. El rubio se limpia los ojos por última vez y añade: —Además, ¿realmente pueden ver a Kuja dejando que  _cualquier persona_  se le acerque?

 

Squall no menciona que  “no,   _nadie”_ ,  pero el propio Zidane podría no estar demasiado lejos de eso. Claro, Kuja no actúa exactamente cálido y tierno todo el tiempo pero podría estar bastante seguro de que si alguna vez iba a existir alguien al que Kuja le permitiera estar 'tan cerca' ese sería Zidane. En su lugar, simplemente se encoge de hombros y dice: —Debes aprender a comunicarte mejor.

 

Zidane se ríe de nuevo por unos instantes, asumiendo de que Squall sólo está hablando de eso—Sí, supongo que eso sonó algo ambiguo— Se rasca la parte trasera de la cabeza con timidez y sonríe antes de añadir: —Lo siento.

 

Squall asiente y le ofrece una mano para que Zidane la tome y se levante de manera perezosa. Bartz gira tarareando y declara: —Apuesto que encontraremos a Firion… ¡Por aquí! — escogiendo una dirección aparentemente al azar, y Squall oye a Zidane reír detrás de él junto al ruido de la sacudida de sus vaqueros antes de que agregue — ¿Oh sí? ¡Pues yo apuesto a que es la dirección opuesta!

 

Squall suspira preguntándose una vez más cómo se las arregló para estar con los dos niños más hiperactivos antes de hacer una pausa para debatir por el camino que debían ir en realidad.

 

Si Zidane vuelve a mirar a donde habían visto por última vez Kuja con una mirada cariñosa cuando piensa que sus amigos no le están prestando atención, ni Squall ni Bartz harán comentario al respecto.

 

Una vez dijo que él era un actor después de todo. ¿Quién puede saber si estaba diciendo la verdad?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Zidane está con Kuja? Sólo ellos lo saben...
> 
> Sé que hubo muchos signos de puntuación pero sinceramente no encontré otra forma de traducirlo sin que perdiera la estructura original.
> 
> Gracias por leer y cualquier comentario o crítica estaré encantada de responderla. Hasta pronto.


End file.
